1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to bearing measurements devices for psuedorandom noise radar systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinary antenna systems require drive motors to enable the systems to cover 360.degree.. The present invention obtains range tracking and angle measurement information in a manner such that no mechanical motion of the antenna will be necessary, thus eliminating the need for antenna drive motors and, also, eliminating clutter modulation by a scanning antenna pattern. The latter feature provides for maximum sub-clutter visibility through velocity discrimination. Velocity measurement will be accomplished by bandpass filtering the doppler spectrum in a number of contiguous channels.